Dragon Ball XD
is a new anime series following Kairu, a young half-Saiyan orphan with incredible power. Sagas True Power Saga Goku and Vegeta are training, when Vegeta suddenly stops. He grabs an energy-reading device designed by Bulma from a table and scans the immediate area. Then, he grabs the device and crushes it against the wall. Goku enquires why, and Vegeta replies that there is a power level of 936,000,000 in the city. The two power up to Super Saiyan 2 and fly off. When they arrive, they charge a super-powerful team move, the Big Bang Kamehameha, only to discover that the power level is coming from a child, about 12. They power down, and the child asks who they are. Goku introduces himself, and Vegeta asks the boy's name. He introduces himself as Kairu. Then, there is a loud rumble, and a spaceship, identical to Baby's, but larger and more empirical, lands. A Tuffle, again, identical to Baby, but dark lavender, with blood-red markings, wearing the same clothes as Super Baby Vegeta 2, walks out. He announces his name as Babeta, the true last of the Tuffles. The two Saiyans drop into fighting positions, and Vegeta asks him why he has come to Earth. Babeta laughs, and states he has come for the child, at the same time liquefiying, and shooting into Kairu's mouth. Kairu begins to change. His hair becomes pure white, his muscle mass increases slightly, and he gains Babeta's markings. He closes his eyes and chuckles. Goku advances nervously, and asks Kairu if he is alright. Kairu lifts his hand and splays it, firing an energy beam from his hand which slams Goku through a skyscraper. Vegeta goes to Super Saiyan 3 and attacks, but Babeta Kairu simply roundhouse-kicks him into Goku, who was charging towards him. He laughs, stating the child has more power than the two Saiyans combined. Goku suddenly gets an idea, and shouts to Vegeta that they have more power together. Babeta Kairu realises the plan, and flies towards them, charging his ultimate attack, the Final Vengeance Cannon. They fuse at the last minute, forming Super Saiyan Gogeta, who teleports behind Babeta Kairu, just as he fires the Final Vengeance Cannon. It totally vaporises 3 buildings in a row, and Gogeta realises he is still not powerful enough. He charges energy, transforming to Super Saiyan 2, then 3, then 4. Babeta Kairu laughs, stating that even in that form, there is still no hope, and that there is no human or Saiyan alive that could defeat this child. Gogeta realises something, and shouts to Kairu that he has to resist him, and not give in. Babeta Kairu just smirks, saying that the child has the power, but not the experience to overcome him. He closes his eyes, and advances to Super Saiyan. His eyes become just like Babeta's, his clothing changes to Babeta's, and his skin darkens a shade. He speaks, and his voice echoes Babeta's. He taunts that now, there is no hope for Gogeta, and he'll obliterate the humans and make Earth the new Planet Tuffle. Gogeta replies that he'll never get through Earth's defenders. He releases the energy he's been charging for the last few minutes, firing the Stardust Breaker. Babeta Kairu just shrugs it off, reflecting the energy back at Gogeta, paralyzing him. He readies himself to fire the Final Vengeance Cannon, then spasms. He reverts back to normal, and drops to the ground, to his knees. He screams, and the purple slime shoots out of his mouth, forming into Babeta. Gogeta prepares to fire a X100 Kamehameha, but Kairu stops him, and shouts for no-one to ever control him ever again. He levels his hand at Babeta and fires a beam of energy from his fist, shaped like a dragon, obliterating Babeta. Gogeta defuses, and both Saiyans appear shocked at the child's power. Goku suggests that they should train him, shocking Vegeta, but then the three walk off. 'Frieza Resurrected Saga' Category:Fan Fiction